Comedy Tonight!
by LunarFormer
Summary: TransFormers and TransMisfits singing Comedy Tonight from A Funny Thing Happened on the Way to the Forum!


Comedy Tonight!  
  
A songiod TF Fic from: Slagpit/LunarFormer Productions  
  
Welcome, welcome, fellow TF fans, particularly to anyone here who knows the TransMisfits. This is a simple one shot I had to do, since inspiration struck for it last night. Tonight, the TransMisfits, in addition to a few extras will entertain us from one of the best songs from A Funny Thing Happened On the Way To the Forum.  
  
(camera pans over to the TransMisfits, all dressed in togas.)  
  
Wolfbane: Why are we clad in these bedsheets?  
  
Slagpit: the play takes place in Ancient Rome. These are togas. Get over it.  
  
(LF runs through the scene)  
  
LunarFormer: TOGA TOGA TOGA!  
  
Slagpit: Shut up, LF. We endevored to give each character lines of the song that fit them, so we had to borrow some from the actual TF series.  
  
………………………………………………………………………………………………  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
TransMisfits belong to: SLF Enterprises-All rights reserved  
  
………………………………………………………………………………………………  
  
Slagpit: Something familiar  
  
LunarFormer: Something peculiar,  
  
Group: Something for everyone!  
  
Tracking: A comedy tonight!  
  
Lifewing and Wingwrath: Something appealing,  
  
Sparksmasher: Something appalling,  
  
Group: Something for everyone:  
  
FlapSnap: A comedy tonight!  
  
Darkbane: Nothing with kings (shoots a portrait of the Starscream corination),  
  
Galvatron: nothing with crowns (stomps on Starscream's crown from the movie);  
  
Wolfbane and Lifewing: Bring on the lovers,  
  
Terrantulus and a Quintesson: liars  
  
FlapSnap and Waspinator: and clowns!  
  
Wolfbane and Darkbane: Old situations,  
  
The new Optimatt Prime: New complications,  
  
Darkbane: Nothing portentous or polite;  
  
Sparksmasher: Tragedy tomorrow,  
  
Windsplit: Comedy tonight!  
  
Ionburst: Something convulsive,  
  
Sparksmasher: Something repulsive,  
  
Group: Something for everyone:  
  
LunarFormer: A comedy tonight!  
  
the smallest of the new TransMisfits from Coruscant (no name yet): Something aesthetic,  
  
Slagpit: Something frenetic,  
  
Group: Something for everyone  
  
Wingwrath: A comedy tonight!  
  
Wolfbane: Nothing with gods, nothing with fate;  
  
Darkbane: Weighty affairs will just have to wait!  
  
Slagpit: Nothing that's formal (tosses a tuxedo over his shoulder),  
  
Sparksmasher: Nothing that's normal (points over at Vidwave, who tries to punch him),  
  
LunarFormer: No recitations to recite;  
  
Wolfbane: Open up the curtain  
  
Lifewing: Comedy Tonight!  
  
FlapSnap: Something erratic,  
  
Silverbolt (Beast Wars): Something dramatic,  
  
Group: Something for everyone  
  
Dustoff: A comedy tonight!  
  
Ionburst: Frenzy and frolic,  
  
LunarFormer (while carrying large TF logos): Strictly symbolic,  
  
Group: Something for everyone  
  
Shortrange: A comedy tonight!  
  
Wolfbane: Something familiar,  
  
Sparksmasher: Something peculiar,  
  
Group: Something for everybody  
  
Starscream (just for kicks, let's pull him in): Comedy tonight!  
  
Wingwrath (holding up a REALLY ugly dress): Something that's gaudy,  
  
Darkbane (standing behind Wingwrath): Something that's bawdy--  
  
LunarFormer: Something for everybawdy!  
  
Group: Comedy tonight!  
  
Darkbane: Nothing that's grim.  
  
Lifewing: Nothing that's Greek.  
  
Wolfbane (pointing to Lifewing): She plays Medea later this week.  
  
Lifewing and Wingwrath: Stunning surprises!  
  
Darkbane, Sparksmasher, and Light/Darkstorm: Cunning (Lightstorm transforms to Darkstorm) disguises!  
  
Entire group of real TF characters: Hundreds of actors out of sight!  
  
Slagpit: Pantaloons and tunics!  
  
Windsplit: Courtesans and eunuchs!  
  
The new Optimatt Prime: Funerals and chases!  
  
LunarFormer and Ionburst: Baritones and basses!  
  
Sparksmasher: Panderers!…hey, why'd I get this line?  
  
Darkbane: Philanderers!…I've done no such thing!  
  
Wolfbane: Cupidity!  
  
FlapSnap: Timidity!  
  
Tracking: Mistakes!…sorry Vid.  
  
Andriod Slagpit: Fakes!  
  
LunarFormer: Rhymes!  
  
All Decepticons: Crimes!  
  
Slagpit (jumping around and gaining speed with each word): Tumblers! Grumblers! Bumblers! Fumblers! Mumblers!  
  
Whole cast of this fic: No royal curse, no Trojan horse,  
  
Wolfbane and Lifewing: And a happy ending, of course!  
  
Wolfbane and Darkbane: Goodness and badness,  
  
Sparksmasher and Terrantulous: Panic is madness—(laughs insanely)  
  
Slagpit: This time it all turns out all right!…I hope.  
  
LunarFormer: Tragedy tomorrow,  
  
Group: Comedy tonight!  
  
(now comes the difficult part)  
  
Darkbane and Wingwrath:  
  
Lovers divided  
  
Get co-incided.  
  
Something for everyone--  
  
Wolfbane and Lifewing:  
  
A comedy tonight!  
  
MPD:  
  
Father and mother  
  
Get one another.  
  
Slagpit:  
  
Something for everyone--…MPD, you ok?  
  
Sparksmasher and Terrantulous:  
  
A tragedy tonight!  
  
Random Fembot with the Autobot clones:  
  
I get the twins, they get the best.  
  
Albedo (gripping head as her brothers bother her):  
  
I get a family.  
  
Slagpit:  
  
I get a rest.  
  
Wolfbane and Darkbane (standing by Lifewing and Wingwrath respectively):  
  
We get a few girls.  
  
Albedo (holding up pics of Antiqualis, Menace, Nemesis, Monartrix):  
  
I get some new girls.  
  
Waspinator:  
  
I get the thing I want to be:  
  
Free!  
  
Free! Free! Free! Free! Free!  
  
Everybody:  
  
Nothing for kings, nothing for crowns.  
  
Bring on the lovers, liars and clowns!  
  
Wolfbane: What is the moral?  
  
LunarFormer: Must be a moral.  
  
Slagpit: Here is the moral, wrong or right:  
  
Darkbane: Morals tomorrow!  
  
Everyone: Comedy, comedy, comedy, comedy, Comedy, comedy, comedy, comedy tonight!  
  
………………………………………………………………………………………………  
  
P.S. Albe, I hope you didn't mind taking a few lines….I just needed someone to fill some slots. Tah tah for now…(Slagpit and LunarFormer are running from the TransMisfits, the original TransFormers, and the Beast Warriors) 


End file.
